


15D15P: TMT - Hope

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: Matched [13]
Category: Matched Trilogy - Ally Condie
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Child Death, Conspiracy, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: The Matched Trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: TMT - Hope

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/41425.html) on 26 March 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #006 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _013\. Hope_  
>   
> 

First came the crush of heartbreak, the kind that never heals. A parent should never outlive their child. In The Society, no parent does.

Except for Patrick and Aida Markham.

Then came the eruption of anger, the kind that kills slowly. The kind that is contagious, and that in The Society, must be quashed quickly.

Patrick Markham whispered to his neighbors about how an Official suggested his son visit him that day. 

Everyone had to take the red pill. 

But then came the news that Aida had a nephew, and he would be allowed to come live at Stony Borough.

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
